Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{4}{9}+10\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {10} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {10} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 26 + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{8}{18}+\dfrac{9}{18}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{17}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{17}{18}$